


老年社交网络日常

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [47]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 现代AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 旧作，跟基友聊天的沙雕产物。





	老年社交网络日常

赵大官家的微博首页充斥着各种哈哈哈与转发抽奖，看到“转发这条锦鲤保佑你老婆长命百岁”字样每次必转且艾特你普，让你普竟无言以对只好默默给他点个赞。  
老赵日常迷信，相信星座相信血型相信心理测试，出门必看黄历，最常给你普买的礼物是各种款式的红内裤——亲爱的，你今年本命年来一条吧；亲爱的，你最近水逆来一条吧；亲爱的……  
你普：不穿，滚。

而赵相公的微博首页十分性冷淡风了，除了社论就是社论，且关闭未关注人评论。绝不配图，绝不发表情，绝不涉及三次元喜怒哀乐。  
他的粉丝日常好奇如此高冷的大大为何每天给一个疑似智障的po主点赞。  
燃鹅你普还有一个小号了。  
小号性别女，首页粉红色背景，每天吸猫吸狗吸一切毛茸茸的动物，尖叫主子们太可爱了我血槽已空原地去世；晒美食晒手帐晒各种看似现充的照骗，娇嗔宝宝今天也是个萌哒哒的小少女；当然也少不了舔他爱豆李某某的街拍，与黑子们撕成一团，日常呐喊“脑公请正面上我”。

老赵有天发现了你普的小号，三观都裂了。  
感觉自己帽子突然绿油油的赵大官家愤而开了个转发抽奖，表示要是李某某那个傻逼今年金凤凰奖铩羽而归，老子就抽送十个648！  
你普看了自然很生气，你diss我爱豆还可以忍，你胡乱浪费钱实在是忍无可忍。  
于是他俩就像两个小学生一样吵了起来，互翻旧账。  
老赵：你去年私底下拿了我俩的退休金去做微商，朋友圈各种海淘美妆还要我也发，害得我被好多老哥们拉黑了！  
你普：但我赚钱了呀！你上周在辣鸡手游里氪了一万块，就抽到一个SSR还是重复的！让你多抹点大宝你都不听！

第二天赵大官家到游戏论坛发帖：我老婆嫌我沉迷游戏，竟将我所有的SSR卡都撕了，我应该怎么处理？  
众网友：不分留着过双十一？  
老赵：呸呸呸，我家小婊贝貌美如花，哪怕耍性子也比这些纸片人值钱多了！你们这些心怀叵测的坏人！  
众网友：……不吃，滚！


End file.
